spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TopherGopher/YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY.
So, I got a new avatar. YEY. Also, I don't have school tomorrow because of ice. DOUBLE YEY. Also, I got LEGO Collectable Minifigures from Amazon from Black Friday (too dangerous to go to stores for Black Friday.) early. They were supposed to arrive today, but instead, they arrived on Tuesday. TRIPLE YEY. Also, I made a LEGO phone charging dock for my Droid in disguise.. Also, I made a small-but-effective wheelchair for one of my minifigs. YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY. Also, I've got some songs stuck in my head. I'm not gonna add a YEY for that... oh wait, I just did. DANGIT! Anyway, now I'm going to go into more detail. Avatar I like snow. Duh. Weather Well, it's literally raining ice outside. I'm hoping for some snow too. The radar says that it'll reach about 12" of snow soon. I don't think I've ever been in that much before. Fingers crossed, knock on wood. Minifigures Well, it was Black Friday, and I wanted to take advantage of the savings... online. So, I found some skater minifigs on Amazon, and the whole order was about $28. I got the Skater , which should be coming soon; the Street Skater and the Skater Girl arrived on Tuesday. I've been playing around with them a little bit. I added on some blond hair to the Street Skater, as he lacked any, and I borrowed the beanie for a minifigure in my... Charging Dock ...Charging dock! I made the charging dock blend in. From the outside, it's an small, old, torn-up, hood street corner. Well, except I have a charging cord running through the window. Oh well. Close enough. Anyway, the area where the phone goes is supposedly a building that got closed for lacking structural stability. Makes sense, there's no ceiling! So, some nice LEGO dude didn't let the place go to waste and made the right corner into a Salvation Army stand... kinda. It's just a plate and a "coin". But still. So, he's the guy who wears the beanie. His face is the same as this guy. I got it from a different set than that, though. Wheelchair It's not much, but it's still pretty effective. So, I put my Street Skater in there and borrowed a tan leg piece to make it look like he has a cast on. So, the wheelchair is just a 2x2 plate with axle and a couple of small train wheels. It's got a 1x2 with gutter piece on the bottom of the wheels to stabilize. Then on top is a 1x1 flat, a 1x1 with horizontal clip, and a 1x2 with a 1x4 hinge. I put the 1x1 flat because I didn't have any 1x1s. So, on the clip, I placed a transparent-black 2x2 half-arch on the clip, with the clip being on the lower-right side. On the 1x2 with 1x4 hinge, I placed 2 1x2 slopes with holes on there in opposing directions to represent front wheels. (Sorry if any of that was confusing.) Then I place my LEGO man, and he fits nice. The half-arch makes a chair back. The train wheels make the back wheels. It's quite simple yet works quite well. The only thing is, I couldn't get any handles on there because of the way that the back is designed. But still pretty good. Let's just pretend he has a jetpack wheelchair like the Wheelchair Guy from Happy Wheels. Songs In My Head Now, this was an afterthought for this blog, but I've got some songs stuck in my head ATM. That includes Hey Brother by Avicii, Both of Us ''by B.o.B. ft. Taylor Swift, ''The Final Countdown ''by Europe, ''Alligator Sky ''by Owl City ft. Shawn Chrystopher, and ''Royals by Lorde. Also, for some reason, Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. Also, sometimes'' Gangnam Style ''by Psy, ''Atlas ''by Coldplay, and ''Sillhouettes ''by Of Monsters and Men. Okay, fine, some of these songs just now got stuck in my head as I'm writing this. Close enough. Comment about whatever, as long as it's sorta related to this blog. BAI. Category:Blog posts